Night Clothes
by Picturesque Dreams
Summary: Greece x Reader. Sale in Victoria Secret A see through green night dress A well rested Heracles I wonder...


**Night Clothes – GreecexReader**

.:Greece:.

Heracles breathed in the sweet scent of the washed bed sheets that he was currently lying face down on. His whole body was relaxed, resembling the kitty cats that were scattered about the medium sized bedroom.

The windows were open, allowing a calm, salty sea breeze to gently waft through the rooms. The moon's light was not seen though, as the thin curtains had forbid it. His brown hair was messily spread out over the pillow that he remembered {Name} loved to cuddle.

Drowsily, Heracles attempted to stay awake long enough to bid {Name} a hushed goodnight, albeit sleepily. A small, white with blue stripes Aegean stray kitty cat jumped onto the bed and purred into his hand, asking to be pet. Heracles smiled sleepily, petting the cat with long strokes down its spine. It purred, arching its back in blissfulness, as only a cat could.

Heracles smiled at the cat. Though, he'd rather hear his own {Name} giggle to his patting of her soft hair, rather than just this cute kitty cat. He also wanted {Name} to be here rather than all these cats, cuddling into his lax side. But {Name} was still changing, "I wonder when she'll come to bed..." Heracles mumbled softly to the kitty cat, who meowed in response.

Heracles gave a short yawn, turning over in bed again. He blinked blearily when he heard the bedroom's wooden door suddenly creak open, "{Name}...?"

"H-Heracles?" You whispered in a hushed tone, trying hard to not wake up the majority of cats in your bedroom, "What are you doing awake at this time of the night...?" You closed the door softly behind you, before slowly making your way towards the bed in the middle of the room.

"I wanted to say goodnight, {Name}..." Heracles tiredly sat up on the bed, his eyes squinting in the darkness. He yawned, still only seeing your faint silhouette in the shadows as you hopped over the kitty cats lying all across the bedroom floor.

"I'm here now, Heracles. You can sleep now..." You whispered back to him, finally making your way over to the bed. Heracles yawned, slowly lying back down on the bed, keeping his eyes closed as you crawled over to cuddle with him.

Heracles abruptly gave a start and you yelped as he moved all of a sudden to look at you. His eyes were wide as he took in what you were wearing as night clothes. {Name}'s night dress was not even a night dress, it was more like a piece of see though deep green cloth wrapped around her body.

You blushed a tomato red, flustered that your boyfriend had noticed what you were wearing and was staring openly at your body. "I-I can e-explain, H-Heracles! So, don't stare!" You said quickly, your hands extending to over his roaming eyes.

He caught your wrists in a reassuring hold, before his shining green eyes looked straight into yours. "Explain?" He murmured quietly onto your lips as pecked them to calm your flustering state down. You pouted before giving a short explanation.

"A-ah, Victoria Secret's was having a sale..." You whispered, avoiding his eyes and focusing on the kitty cat rolling off your bed's blankets and onto the floor with all the other sleeping kitty cats, "And this dress reminded me of your eyes, so... I bought it... I thought you'd like it..." The dress, in Heracles eyes, was too short, too thin, too see through and in the perfect color.

Heracles blinked at you slowly, before giving you a small amused smile that you just _knew_ was on the verge of being a smirk. He moved forward to hug you, breathing in the sweet scent emitted from your hair. You naively moved in closer to be cuddled by him as he slowly moved backwards to lie down on the bed.

Heracles smiled a deceiving smile at you as he turned over to face you. You squeaked as his lips brushed against your neck, "That's not a dress, {Name}..." Heracles whispered huskily to you, green eyes darkened slightly by the shadows in the bedroom, "Since it was on sale, it doesn't matter if I rip it..."

Giving you a slow massaging kiss, he murmured against you lips, "{Name}, I've been sleeping with the cats all day... You won't mind if I keep you up tonight, will you?"

.:Greece:.

.:Τέλος:.


End file.
